Anestesia
by MelodiesEnHarmonie
Summary: Después de perder a su hermana, Helena trata de continuar con su vida, sin mucho éxito. Leon, el cirujano que vio morir a Deborah, trata de ayudarla; porque si es incapaz de curarla no puede llamarse a sí mismo 'médico', al menos debería poder anestesiarla. [Heleon]
1. Signos

**Nota de autor: **Hace tiempo que no escribo algo que no sea una _mini-cosita-de-nada_. Así que estoy bastante emocionada con esta idea. Leon/Helena es una de mis parejas favoritas, me enamoré de ellos desde el primer momento, no he podido evitarlo. Esto es un AU, señores.

**Disclaimer: **Resident Evil es de Capcom, pero esta combinación de letras es mía.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Signos<strong>

El blanco de las paredes vuelve loca a Helena. No deja de entrelazar sus dedos, separarlos y luego tamborilearlos por encima de sus rodillas. La aparente ausencia de sonido contribuye a que sus pensamientos corran sin parar. No le dan tregua ni para que observe la situación desde una perspectiva optimista u objetiva.

Está completamente destrozada.

Hace tan sólo un par de horas recibió una llamada, informándole de que su hermana estaba en el hospital, víctima de un accidente automovilístico. Al principio quiso entrar en negación, pero, conociendo la costumbre de su hermana de asistir a fiestas nocturnas y juntarse con las personas menos adecuadas para su edad, supo que perdía el tiempo tratando de convencerse de que era un error o una mentira.

Cuando Deborah despierte y aunque no pueda levantarse la reñirá como nunca, le prohibirá salir, le dirá que le confisca las llaves del coche y que no le ayudará a comprar esos postres italianos que tanto le gustan y los que nunca puede comprar por sí misma porque el dinero nunca le alcanza.

Siente cierta humedad en los ojos cuando se da cuenta de que hay una posibilidad de que no pueda decirle todo eso. Nadie le dijo que las cosas estarían bien cuando cruzó la puerta principal y exigió información a gritos, le obligaron a esperar en un asiento incómodo y frío, con la garganta hecha un nudo y los sentidos embotados.

— Por favor… por favor… —Nunca ha sido una persona especialmente religiosa, pero este momento amerita que deje de lado su escepticismo y se convierta en la mejor de las creyentes. Detenerse cada noche para hablarle a un Dios en el que nunca creyó para pedirle que arregle su vida le parece digno de cobardes, ella se quedaría despierta toda la noche tratando de solucionar sus problemas.

¡Cómo le gustaría tener conocimientos médicos y comprender lo que sea que estén haciendo detrás de esa pared! Le gustaría abrir de par en par las puertas, cruzarlas, y encontrarse con el cuerpo de su hermana para al menos saber que está completa o darse una idea de qué tanto va a tener que esperar. En su interior sabe que no ayudará en nada su presencia, que probablemente les distraerá, que la sacarán a patadas y que tal vez matarán, por equivocación, a su hermana gracias a la sorpresa que les causó ver a una mujer completamente histérica y sin ningún tipo de invitación en su área de trabajo.

Decide tranquilizarse poniéndole una obsesiva atención a su alrededor, y cuando se topa con el reloj decide que ese será el objeto que la entretendrá. Hacer cálculos matemáticos nunca ha sido su fuerte, pero hacerlos en una situación de pánico siempre ha sido un recordatorio de que su vida seguirá hacia delante aunque no pueda encontrar la respuesta sin una calculadora y su futuro se aleje del camino del ingeniero y del astronauta. Dividir las horas en minutos, luego en segundos, la mantiene ocupada por un rato.

Necesita 3600 segundos para que una hora pase y pueda hablar con el doctor encargado, pero cada segundo que pasa es un motivo más para que comience a gritar.

No está preparada para que un mal conductor le arrebate a su Deborah. No está preparada para enterrarla o comenzar a hablar de ella como si sólo fuera un recuerdo doloroso en su memoria.

Nunca le han gustado los hospitales, ni a su hermana, y duda que a alguien le gusten.

Las paredes no tienen otra cosa que no sean carteles que les recuerdan a todos con cierta petulancia que no se debe fumar, entre otras cosas. No se está enterando de nada nuevo. Se inclina hacia el frente y entierra las manos en su rostro, apoyando sus codos sobre las rodillas. No debió haber trabajado hasta tarde, pudo haberle llamado antes de la medianoche para preguntarle si necesitaba que la llevaran a casa, pudo haber tomado un camino alterno, pudo haberle dicho que no se moviera de un punto en concreto hasta que ella pudiera mover su patrulla hasta allá. Pero no lo hizo. En su lugar estuvo patrullando del otro lado de la ciudad, concentrada en atrapar bastardos que jamás aparecieron.

Se siente cansada, los ojos le pesan y la cabeza le duele. El cuerpo le tiembla ligeramente y sus miembros se niegan a quedarse quietos por más de un momento. El tiempo parece pasar con más rapidez cuando cierra sus ojos y cuando está por quedarse dormida se abre una puerta y uno de los doctores se acerca a ella con una expresión de madurez que le provoca un mal sabor de boca. Se levanta como si fuera un resorte y rompe con la distancia.

— Deborah… —logra decir sin que le tiemble la voz. La garganta seca le impide hacer una pregunta más específica.

El cirujano no sonríe, pero tampoco intenta mostrarse triste. Se retira el cubrebocas con un movimiento sutil.

— Lo sentimos. Perdimos a la paciente. —Responde a la pregunta implícita y a Helena le dan ganas de abofetearlo por la manera frívola en que le contesta. ¿Cómo puede mantener la calma? Le acaba de arruinar la vida a otra persona. Le arruinó la vida.

Su hermana no sólo es una paciente más en la lista de pacientes muertos de ese médico, es la única persona en la que podía confiar, la única a la que protegería sin pensárselo dos veces y la única por la que daría la vida con una sonrisa en la boca.

Un ligero gemido se escapa de los labios de Helena y antes de perder el control presiona con fuerza los ojos para acabar con las lágrimas que amenazan con derramarse. No piensa mostrar debilidad frente a ese hombre. No merece que sepa cómo se siente cuando ni siquiera se digna a mostrarse un poco arrepentido por su negligencia e ineptitud.

— ¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué hicieron mal?! ¡Ni siquiera sabían qué hacer, ¿verdad?! ¡Son unos inútiles…! —la voz se le quiebra antes de soltarle insultos más directos y menos lógicos. Ha dicho lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente, pero no sabe si realmente son unos inútiles o no. No sabe si Deborah ya era causa perdida o no.

— Hicimos todo lo que pudimos.

Los ojos grises entran en contacto con los marrones y se vuelve imposible para Helena ocultar sus lágrimas. La manera en que el hombre le comunicó las malas noticias no la hizo sentir bien en lo absoluto. Pero algo en sus ojos desprovistos de vivacidad le hace saber que realmente ha hecho todo lo que pudo, que no ha sido la primera persona que ha intentado salvar y que ya está resignado a no poder hacer milagros. No puede adivinar cuántas veces ha salido de la sala para decirles lo mismo a familiares ansiosos, pero debieron de ser demasiadas para toda una vida. Y quizás porque deseó descubrir cierta tristeza en el contrario, percibe un brillo oscuro que se atreve a razonar como de decepción.

A Helena ya no le queda nada a excepción de esa mirada. No se suponía que su alegre y caprichosa hermana muriera de manera tan repentina. No se suponía que tuviese que enterrarla sin arrugas en la cara.

Lo primero que tiene que hacer es llevarla a casa para iniciar con el funeral. Lo segundo, encontrar al idiota que chocó contra el auto o al ebrio que iba manejándolo. Si es que no están muertos ya. No es como si muchas personas amen contar todo lo que ven ante una mirada tan agresiva como la suya, le costará tiempo enterarse de lo que pasó con exactitud.

Con esfuerzo trata de acompasar sus respiraciones.

Tiene mucho que hacer, no puede comportarse como una niña asustada o abandonada, porque no lo es. Si ha podido llegar hasta donde está ahora, puede llegar aún más lejos y lograr que cierta justicia se cumpla. Va a hacer pagar al joven irresponsable al que se le ocurrió conducir estando ebrio o al conductor despreocupado que gustó de empujarse contra el transporte en el que iba su hermana.

— Eres policía.

La declaración le recuerda que no está sola. Levanta la mirada para encontrarse con la del médico. ¿Acaso tiene ganas de hablar con el familiar al que le acaba de arruinar la vida? ¿O quiere que el golpe de la pérdida sea menos fuerte? Si es la segunda opción está haciéndolo pésimo.

— Yo quería ser policía cuando era niño. —Añade con cierta nostalgia el rubio. Pareciera que han pasado años desde que se dio cuenta de que es posible salvar vidas como oficial de policía, pero que a veces tendría que disparar para hacer que la ecuación "una muerte por cien vidas" siguiese siendo un hecho innegable. Como médico puede salvar muchas más vidas que como policía. Sin tener que hacer distinción entre criminales o buenas personas. Siempre prefirió quedarse en la retaguardia, calmar el dolor de los demás, y darle una nueva oportunidad a los que están siendo acechados por enfermedades mortales. Los que pelean en silencio. Los que se preocupan con lágrimas en los ojos cuando creen que nadie les ve.

Helena no comprende la razón por la cual el doctor no continúa con el silencio que ella misma está construyendo entre ellos. ¿Por qué no se va? ¿Acaso quiere limpiar su consciencia? ¿O quiere evitar que se suicide nada más ponga un pie afuera del hospital?

Se seca las lágrimas con el brazo y lo mira con enojo. ¡A saber qué pasa por su cabeza!

— ¿Ya no tienes a nadie para dejar morir o qué? —Le suelta, mirándole con intensidad. Está enojada, decepcionada y contrariada. Todo al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué? —Por primera vez en todo aquél encuentro, el cirujano se atreve a alzar las cejas. ¿Por qué siempre le toca interesarse en mujeres así? Puede leerlo en su lenguaje corporal, está culpándole directamente de que le hayan traído a la paciente en un momento crítico. No es su culpa que se hayan estrellado en un sitio donde el ruido se disperse tan rápido como la harina. — Espera, ¿qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? Estaba siendo sincero cuando te dije que hicimos todo lo que pudimos. No somos médicos reconocidos por todo el mundo, pero sí somos bastante buenos en lo que hacemos. Tu hermana ingresó con un daño importante a este edificio y sin primeros auxilios ni siquiera habría sido necesaria mi intervención.

Helena frunce un poco más el ceño, si es que es posible. Ha visto suficientes series como para saber que lo primero que debió haberle dicho en cuanto salió del quirófano era lo del daño importante. Seguramente sacó la paja más pequeña y por eso no tenía idea de qué decirle o en qué momento hacerlo.

— Noto cierto cansancio en tu mirada, ¿por qué no duermes un poco? —Continúa el rubio tras un silencio incómodo. No añade que Deborah no se va a mover de ningún lado porque ese grado de insensibilidad no es algo típico de él. "Ya está muerta, puedes ir a casa para descansar y luego regresar para llevártela. Me parece que te vas a desmayar si te marchas ahora." De tan sólo imaginándose diciendo eso le entran ganas de salir corriendo. La mujer enfrente de él tiene un carácter demasiado fuerte.

— Sí, soy agente de policía. —Responde al final.

Helena difícilmente va a admitir que está cansada, o que necesita que alguien la abrace y le haga olvidar todo lo malo que ha pasado en su vida estas últimas horas. Se limita a cuadrarse con orgullo, como si quisiera que su superior la ascendiera, o como si quisiera que el contrario se diera cuenta de que su cuerpo es mucho más resistente y fuerte de lo que parece ser a simple vista. Quiere intimidarlo un poco.

— No necesito dormir. ¿Quién podría dormir en mi situación? —Se cruza de brazos. — Estoy acostumbrada a no dormir durante días. ¿Quién crees que cuida que no te roben cuando sales con tu automóvil a altas horas de la noche?

Desde luego que está mintiendo, no soportaría dos días sin dormir, no sin café y un par de siestas breves. El hecho de estar discutiendo con el otro le hace descubrir un par de cosas más. Una de ellas es que, aunque parece jovial y joven, es mayor que ella. La carrera de medicina nunca ha sido la carrera más fácil del mundo y está segura de que para ser un cirujano se han de estudiar más cosas que las que un simple enfermero sabe. Eso requiere de años.

— Cierto, gracias por eso, oficial. Pero como médico debo informarle que no es recomendable la abstinencia de sueño. —Bromea el mayor, un poco más relajado. Se retira el guante derecho y le acerca su mano para que se saluden. — Mi nombre es Leon Kennedy. Mis padres habrán pensando que necesitaba un nombre inusual para hacerme destacar.

Helena se aferra a la simpatía que desprende el cirujano y aprieta la palma que le tiende con cierta debilidad. Antes de tocarla pensó que estaría fría, pero es cálida. Justo como lo que necesita. Algo cálido que haga ceder el dolor que se oculta en su interior. Los ojos han comenzado a arderle y podría pasarte el resto del día insultando a Leon, pero ya no ha sido rudo o brusco con ella. Pareciera que se ha permitido el uso de las emociones.

Helena tiene muchos compañeros que la consideran sólo como una persona problemática. No son sus amigos, sólo son colegas que tiene que ver casi todos los días. No tiene ningún deseo de toparse con ellos después de lo que le pasó a su hermana. En velado la llaman _niña problemática_. Leon es lo más cercano que tiene a un amigo. Por lo menos no le ha insultado entre líneas como la mayoría hace cuando se está dejando llevar por sus sentimientos.

— Ya sabes mi apellido. —Afirma la policía antes de soltarle la mano. — Mi nombre es Helena. Me marcharé ahora mismo, pero no sin mi hermana.

Ha gastado suficiente tiempo conociendo al médico, aún tiene ganas de desquitarse con él, con los de la ambulancia y con todo ser humano que se le cruce en frente, pero necesita descansar y poner cierto orden a esta tragedia. Nadie va a ayudarle a ponerlo.

También tiene que llamar a sus superiores para avisarles brevemente del accidente y pedirles algunos días de descanso. No podrá concentrarse en poner multas y perseguir delincuentes si todo lo que está en su cabeza es la imagen de su hermana recostada en una camilla.

Se despide con un movimiento de cabeza de Leon y se dedica a juntar las fuerzas que le quedan para encontrarse con Deborah. Asume que todos los documentos que acreditan a su hermana como una no viva son oficiales ya. Que los llenaron mientras ella estaba siendo informada de su deceso.

Entra a la habitación en donde la tienen y el frío es instantáneo, es obvio que están conservando su cuerpo. Ignora al hombre que está allí para tomarle la declaración de parentesco y con una mano temblorosa retira un mechón de cabello de la cara de Deborah. Está fría al tacto y no se mueve. Casi parece que está durmiendo. Cómo le gustaría que abriera los ojos y le dijese que está bromeando, que no quiere ser castigada y que no lo volverá a hacer, que fingió su muerte frente a un montón de payasos buenos para nada. Cómo le gustaría decirle que siempre ha sido imprudente en sus salidas, que no debería ser tan descuidada y que va a moderar el dinero que le da para que aprenda la lección.

Con delicadeza pasa el dorso de su mano por la mejilla de Deborah y asiente a una pregunta que no escuchó, pero que inquiere con facilidad.

— Es mi hermana. —Su única familia.

No se atreve a destaparla por completo. A ella no le habría gustado que la mirasen sin pudor alguno. Deborah nunca fue una chica a la que le gustase usar ropa excesivamente corta o reveladora, al menos no enfrente de Helena; eso sí, su gusto en prendas siempre fue extravagante. La castaña está casi segura de que su hermana tiene abierto el pecho, puede que un objeto le haya atravesado el cuerpo al momento del accidente. No quiere saber qué fue o qué tan destruida se ve. La mira como si estuviese arropándola para dormir y luego traga saliva, debe empezar a entender que se ha ido. Un par de lágrimas humedecen el hombro de la menor.


	2. Síntomas

**Nota de autor:** Gracias por sus comentarios y desde ya les digo que el siguiente capítulo va a estar para Marzo. Ya saben, ocupaciones académicas. No se pueden evitar para toda la vida.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Síntomas<strong>

En su departamento, Helena se mira a través del espejo de su baño. El blanco saludable de sus ojos se ha tornado en un rojizo deprimente y su piel se ha puesto pálida. Nunca creyó que llegaría a verse así de destrozada, aunque, por otro lado, tampoco creyó que le pasarían muchas de las cosas que la han estado pasando últimamente.

Se retira las prendas con más delicadeza de la que debería y se mete en la bañera. La temperatura cálida del agua le renueva las fuerzas. Le recuerda que su dolor es más psicológico que físico. Así que sonríe sarcásticamente, decepcionada de sí misma por la patética manera en que se está comportando.

Normalmente estaría pensando en su día y en cómo conseguir que Deborah le haga caso de una vez por todas y se ponga a estudiar, ahora sólo le queda pensar en sí misma y en sus compañeros. Pensar en la aburrida y monótona vida de Rachel Evans, predecir con malicia el futuro divorcio de Bryan Rickman, conversar sobre las escasas posibilidades de Ethan de subir de rango, mentirle descaradamente a Dean Thompson sobre los turnos de medianoche…

Tendrá que hablarles por primera vez con verdadero interés. Lo único que le ha quedado para entretenerse son sus compañeros.

Porque ella no piensa hablar de ella misma. O mostrarse delicada.

Las mujeres delicadas con cargos mayormente masculinos son dejadas atrás, y Helena tiene un gran talento en lo que hace. Va a seguir adelante. No va a dejar que pasen de ella. Aún si tiene que cerrarse lentamente al exterior.

Una línea recta se forma en sus labios cuando hace un poco de memoria. Lo último que ha salido de boca de Rachel, además de un susurro ofensivo hacia su persona, es que pronto va a casarse con "el hombre de sus sueños". Patético. Si el amor consistiera en miradas y nada más que eso el mundo entero ya tendría a su media naranja a su lado.

De inmediato la imagen de Leon se forma dentro de su cabeza. En el momento no se dio cuenta, pero ahora cree que el médico estaba sinceramente cansado de las malas noticias, que se ha cansado de mostrarse dolido por una pérdida que a él le sabe más a fracaso que a tristeza.

Con rapidez sale de la bañera y se cubre con una toalla.

La insistencia con la que le habló no es algo normal en un ser humano. Nadie tiene ganas de entablar conversación en horarios laborales, a menos que, como ella, odien con toda su alma a sus compañeros. Sin embargo, duda mucho que Leon odie a los suyo. Los defendió. Si hubiera pertenecido a la época medieval ya habría desenfundado su espada en contra de ella para luego decirle que no tiene derecho a levantar falsos testimonios sobre personas que no conoce y que son más que respetables entre los locales. Habría sido una defensa a capa y espada. Literalmente. Hubiera sido hilarante. Aunque si ella también hubiera pertenecido a esa época habría escogido un punto entre la armadura y la ropa del contrario para clavarle su propia espada y con ella su opinión.

No es que tenga el mejor carácter de todos, pero reconoce cuando alguien dice puras charlatanerías y cuando se intenta hacer una broma en un momento inadecuado.

Tras secarse, se pone su uniforme azul y peina su cabello.

La persona que busca debe estar en una cárcel. Pudriéndose de borracho o deseando con todas sus fuerzas jamás haber conocido a Deborah Harper. Ahora mismo debe estar dormido en su casa, tratando de que la cruda y el susto se le pasen.

— Hijo de puta, pagarás por lo que has hecho, o hija de puta. Sea quién seas. Tendrás lo que mereces. —Se asegura de llevar dinero en uno de los bolsillos y, con su determinación habitual de poner a bastardos tras las rejas, sale en búsqueda del principal causante del accidente.

A veces es mejor llegar caminando, el ruido del motor de una patrulla puede alertar a los demás.

Leon no ha estado durmiendo bien. Últimamente ha habido muchos pacientes y la mayoría de ellos requieren de su intervención. Siempre hay una época del año en donde tiene que trabajar más de lo que su bolsillo necesita. Se pasa el dorso de la mano por la barbilla y decide que aún no es tiempo de rasurarse. A nadie le importa cómo vista un médico, mientras parezca limpio, responsable y despierto, todo estará bien. Una barba de dos días puede pasar desapercibida debajo de un cubre bocas.

Se despide de su casa antes de cerrarla y guarda las llaves en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. La última vez que las perdió tuvo que romper una de sus ventanas y abrirse a sí mismo la puerta. Por lo menos no asustó a ninguno de sus vecinos y como sigue sin tener nada tan avanzado como una alarma antirrobos no pasó a mayores, habría sido todo un problema si se hubiera conseguido una.

Camina hasta la parada más cercana y ahoga un bostezo. Su automóvil sigue con su mecánico de cabecera. Cualquiera pensaría que alguien tan hábil con las manos y tan despierto en los tratamientos sería cuidadoso con sus pertenencias. Pero Leon difiere mucho de lo que es ser alguien _cuidadoso_; más de una vez ha terminado con el parachoques golpeado, el cinturón del piloto roído y el espejo derecho roto. En una ocasión casi estampa el motor de su automóvil contra un camión de gas. Que se le va a hacer, es un descuidado de lo peor. Al volante es igual de magnético que un imán, atrae accidentes y problemas.

De un movimiento perezoso, ingresa al autobús. Echa un vistazo rápido a los demás pasajeros (todos parecen más adormilados que él) y se sienta en el primer sitio libre que encuentra antes de volver a bostezar. Le gustan esos viajes largos porque puede pensar en lo que quiera sin que nadie tenga la necesidad de acercarse a él y decirle que ha hecho un buen trabajo. Así como puede torturarse durante toda una hora sobre sus errores, puede elogiarse por su suerte y habilidades.

Se cruza de brazos y, antes de intentar tomar su siesta diaria, voltea a ver a su acompañante.

Lo primero que nota son sus piernas. Delgadas. Lo segundo que le pasa por la cabeza es que quizás quiera bajar antes que él, así que la mira en busca de una señal que confirme su sospecha. Pero no hay nada.

Sólo una mirada abstraída. La mujer a su lado es la representación humana de la desidia, o de la pereza policiaca. No parece estar preparada para saltar sobre el primero que quiera secuestrar el vehículo en donde viajan. Es Helena Harper.

Le sonríe con alegría, ¡la ha encontrado! Y, según ve, no parece estar a punto de colapsar. Se ha estado preocupando mucho por ella, alternando 'Helena Harper' entre 'Keith Jones' y 'Anthony Williams'. Estos dos últimos apenas están recuperándose. Realmente espera que salgan caminando del edificio, salir de cuidados intensivos no es la mejor de las experiencias.

— Bienvenida a bordo, forastera. —Saluda. Helena le devuelve el saludo, frunciéndole el ceño.

— No creí que nos volveríamos a ver. — El problema es que ahora que ambos saben que usan el mismo autobús se encontrarán con más frecuencia. Voltea a ver el cristal que tiene a lado. Indispuesta a darle las gracias u ofrecerle alguna señal de que desea conversar con él o con nadie más. No quiere que ese cirujano se meta en su vida o que crea que lo necesita.

Por eso odia a los doctores. Creen que lo saben todo de uno sólo por conocer la forma en que las plaquetas se mueven, la manera en que una enfermedad va a ceder y de qué forma tiene que doler para que uno pueda dejar de tragarse veinte pastillas al día. Creen que el sobrepeso es el resultado de alguien poco perseverante en la vida o que uno está ardiendo de fiebre sólo porque es un descuidado que prefiere olvidarse de los abrigos y los paraguas, están seguros de que alguien intoxicado comió algo en mal estado porque quiso y no porque cometió un error. ¡Cómo le fastidian las personas que juzgan sin ponerse en el lugar de los demás!

— ¿Cómo estás?

— No importa cómo me sienta. Y tú te tienes que bajar pronto.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Entrecierra los ojos. Sintiéndose repentinamente interesado en la rutina diaria de otra persona. Nadie actúa tan agresivo si no está ocultando algo. Hasta puede jurar que el sueño se le ha ido.

Muchas veces, Leon se pregunta por la historia de las personas. En el hospital en el que trabaja ingresan todo tipo de personas. Desde recién nacidos hasta ancianos. Mujeres y hombres por igual. Algunos entran por problemas de los más vergonzosos, otros cuantos por enfermedades que no sabían que tenían hasta que les fue imposible postergar por más tiempo una revisión.

De vez en cuando ve a camilleros pasar con delincuentes y policías. Siempre son heridas de balas, pero de vez en cuando es algo un poco más agresivo. Con sólo una mirada puede darse cuenta de quién ha sido acuchillado y quién tiene varias fracturas.

Necesita observar con más detenimiento a Helena para averiguar qué está ocultando, si es que no es sólo lo obvio. Desde su posición puede ver a una mujer que está más que preparada para alejarlo si la presiona mucho.

— ¿Te importa?

— Me importa, porque… —se detiene y suspira. ¿Qué puede decir? No se conocen. Y ella no fue su paciente. Sólo hablaron una vez y ya han pasado más de veinticuatro horas desde ese último encuentro. Lo único de lo que tiene certeza es que teme que se haga daño o que haga alguna tontería. No sería algo que le gustaría ver. Se inclina hacia ella y la mira a los ojos.

Ambos se miran fijamente por unos segundos antes de que el camión les empuje hacia atrás gracias a la inercia. Helena es quien aparta la mirada primero.

— No puedo creer que estés intentando hablarme de _esta_ manera. ¿Se supone que tenga que sentirme agradecida porque te importo? Insisto, no tiene sentido que quieras ayudarme. No está en tu campo de trabajo y no necesito que alguien me estorbe mientras estoy trabajando.

Le dice trabajo, pero está bastante segura de que si llevara una investigación oficial del caso, éste se rechazaría de inmediato o se trasladaría a las manos de otro oficial. Hay demasiados sentimientos en juego y ninguna de sus decisiones serían hechas con una base lógica, estarían construidas con ira ardiente.

Arruga la frente.

— Se supone que debes sentirte apoyada. No te estoy hablando como un psicólogo y dudo mucho saber cómo te sientes. Sólo te estoy hablando como un amigo, o compañero. Seguramente prefieres lo segundo, ¿eh? ¿Y sabes por qué te estoy hablando?

— No, no sé por qué.

— Porque me has caído bien.

— ¿Sólo por eso? —Mira el cristal del autobús y suelta un resoplido. Si no fuera porque Leon también le ha caído bien ya le habría apuntado con algún arma para demostrarle que los hombres de palabras no le interesan. Ha visto a muchos varones que juran cambiar para bien o que prometen un montón de cosas para luego encontrarlos como lo que realmente son: Un montón de mentirosos.

El novio de Deborah era un hombre de palabras. De esos que viven la vida sin hacer absolutamente nada más que mover la boca y acostarse con mujeres.

Entrelaza los dedos como cada vez que no sabe qué hacer con sus manos. De alguna manera se siente mejor sabiendo que hay alguien a su lado que realmente está interesado en su persona y que no se queda sólo para burlarse de su próximo error. Hay algo en Leon que a Helena le parece atractivo, y no es su cabello, que parece estar en mejores condiciones que el propio; lo que le gusta está en el hecho de que la hace sentir fuerte. A su lado le dan ganas de insultar a cualquier hijo de perra que se les aparezca enfrente.

Siente confianza y seguridad.

Le gustaría contarle de su vida y decirle todo lo esencial para que no la juzgue, pero, allí sentada, la lengua se le traba y sólo es capaz de apretar los labios. Sin esforzarse demasiado puede percibir el aroma cítrico que despide el mayor. ¿Por qué usar un perfume tan inusual como ese? ¿Es naranja o limón?

Sonríe por primera vez desde que su hermana se fue. ¡Vaya tontería! Los hombres se echan un montón de cosas encima únicamente para agradar a las mujeres y no se enteran de que es lo mismo; que ellas pueden echarse maquillaje y perfume, pero que si no son del agrado del otro no van a llegar a nada. A Leon no le hace falta nada. Ya le agrada.

— ¡Oh! Tienes razón, tengo que bajar antes que tú. —Le pone la mano en el hombro para llamar su atención antes de levantarse del asiento y apoyarse en otro. — Si yo fuera tú, aceptaría mis dulces palabras. Dudo que tengas muchos amigos. No algunos que estén dispuestos a secarte las lágrimas, por lo menos.

Le mira un momento más antes de dirigirse hacia la salida.

Helena no le contesta, sólo clava la mirada en la espalda del contrario antes de voltearse hacia la ventana. Evita con todas sus fuerzas moverse para descubrir si ha bajado bien o no, y trata de alejar todos los pensamientos contradictorios que chocan en su mente.

Es natural que el corazón le lata con más fuerza y quiera dejar de luchar. No está enamorada. Sólo ha encontrado a alguien en quien apoyarse.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, se levanta y baja casi al final del trayecto. Vestir como oficial le abre muchas puertas, pero también le cierra muchas otras. En cambio, su placa de policía es la que nunca le falla, es como una llave maestra, y eso es lo que va a usar.

Va a preguntar a todo el vecindario si es necesario. Va a entrevistar a cualquier dueño con un automóvil en mal estado, tiene una lista mental con varios nombres y datos sueltos. No le va a ser muy difícil dar con el sospechoso con un poco de trabajo de campo. Su determinación es una de las razones por las que no la degradan, es tan buena que no pueden deshacerse de ella. ¡Y cómo les gustaría a esos malditos ponerle enfrente una carta de despido!

Se ha dejado la pistola en casa, hace tiempo que no sale con ella y no porque crea que no va a tener que utilizarla, sino porque teme dispararse a sí misma en un arranque de locura. La vida misma se ha convertido en una pintura gris que no vale la pena mirar por más de dos segundos. Es una completa pérdida de tiempo. Una pintura que cualquiera podría reproducir un millón de veces de mil maneras distintas y no provocaría ninguna emoción en Helena.

Quejarse y llorar es para perdedores que no están dispuestos a hacer nada por sí mismos y que esperan que la situación se arregle por obra de Dios o cualquier otra cosa mágica inexistente. Ella no va a llegar a esos extremos. Hará todo lo que esté en sus manos y lo que no esté también.

Acerca su dedo al timbre y lo aprieta. Va a ser un día pesado. La puerta se abre después de unos minutos de espera y la agente de policía da un paso hacia delante. Lo que ve es a una mujer que le duplica la edad, probablemente sea la madre de uno de los sospechosos. Casi le da pena tener que sacar su placa y mostrársela.


End file.
